


pressure in my palms

by HiroshiSensei



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Было слышно, как у Тэна сбилось дыхание. Он старательно выводил что-то у Куна на спине вишневым соком, тихонько причмокивал губами, угукал, иногда отрываясь, чтобы опустить руку в миску. Угадать, что там, Цянь не мог, потому что думал совсем не об этом, но он пытался.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 4





	pressure in my palms

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо daanko за бетинг

Кун опустил веки и мелко вздрогнул, ощутив, как чужой прохладный палец заскользил по спине, оставляя влажный след. Он никогда не думал, что его спина настолько чувствительная. Было сложно сосредоточиться не на ощущениях, потому что их внезапно стало много, словно кто-то специально выкрутил его восприятие на максимум. Тэн кнопку у него на спине какую нашел, что ли? Сразу вспомнились его обещания сделать Куну тайский массаж.

Происходящее вообще не было похоже на массаж. Это все казалось пыткой.

Он замер, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться. Было слышно, как у Тэна сбилось дыхание. Он старательно выводил что-то у Куна на спине, тихонько причмокивал губами, угукал, иногда отрываясь, чтобы опустить руку в миску. Угадать, что там, Цянь не мог, потому что думал совсем не об этом, но он пытался.

— Ты там член рисуешь, что ли? — повысив тон голоса, спросил Кун, закусив губу. Тэн хрипло рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. От его горячего дыхания стало дурно.

— Нет, — коротко ответил он и вновь повел соком по коже.

— А по-моему, да.

— Нет, Кун.

Кун вновь прикрыл глаза, резко выдохнул, чувствуя, как чуть подрагивающие пальцы описывают окружность у него между лопаток.

— Тэн…

Тэн отрицательно замычал, вновь обмакнул импровизированную кисть в сок, вытянул руку и, не глядя, мазнул Куну по носу.

— Тихо. Сиди тихо.

Кун был уверен, что у него на спине нарисован член, но не знал, как именно стоит на это реагировать, поэтому позволил Тэну продолжить.

Они валялись и ели вишню под сериальчик, а потом начали дурачиться. В какой-то момент Кун понял, что лежит на спине, вжатый в подушки, а Тэн сидит у него на бедрах и сжимает во рту сочную на вид вишенку. Он улыбался, вытягивал губы, перекатывая вишню языком, затем вновь осторожно стискивал ее зубами. В итоге они разделили ее на двоих, и это был по-настоящему сладкий и вкусный поцелуй, который не хотелось прерывать, но Тэн снова выдумал что-то интереснее.

Кун не мог не подписаться на это. Сонливость как рукой сняло, и вот он уже сидел на кровати без футболки, пока Тэн, как настоящий художник, рассматривал свой чистый холст. Поначалу он просто водил ладонями по его спине и бокам, гладил и сжимал, шептал что-то нечленораздельное, пару раз чмокнул в основание шее. Тэн был нежен и очень старался, поэтому Кун сразу понял, что ничего не угадает, пока его вот так ласкают.

У Тэна были чуть шершавые пальцы, кожа которых стала грубее из-за сока. Кун бездумно смотрел в стену, чувствуя, как его начинает потряхивать от возбуждения. Он знал, что ему стоило угадать, чтобы прекратить игру и сделать все, что он успел себе надумать, поэтому старался взять себя в руки, прикидывая, что бы это могло быть.

Тэн мог нарисовать что угодно, но начертил соком именно это?

— Скажи, Тэн, я тебя не удовлетворяю? — сжимая зубы, чтобы не смеяться, спросил Кун. Вопрос возник сам собой.

В ответ его влажно широко лизнули в плечо, а затем последовал ощутимый укус. Сука.

Правильнее было бы развернуться и ответить на дерзость чем-то соответственным, но Кун выпрямил спину и вновь уставился прямо перед собой. Через полминуты его веки снова потяжелели, а Тэн гладил его бок сухой ладонью, несколько раз сжал кожу и прокатил меж пальцев, следуя выше. Кун вздрогнул.

— Я сдаюсь, — не выдержал он. — Сфотографируй и покажи.

Тэн довольно улыбнулся — Кун увидел край его улыбки, заглянув за плечо. Однако за телефоном никто не потянулся, да и прекращать эту игру никто не спешил.

Кун иногда залипал, глядя на то, как Тэн сосредоточенно нависает над бумагой: выводил черные по белому линии аккуратно, но смело. По итогу у него всегда получалось что-то несравнимо красиво, и с этим было сложно поспорить, но Кун не понимал, что такого сложного можно было нарисовать на его спине соком вишни при помощи пальцев, что такого можно было придумать, чтобы кропотливо сидеть и задумчиво водить по коже.

Он попытался решить, что бы нарисовал сам. Он часто зацеловывал его спину и плечи, водил носом, наслаждаясь нежностью и красотой кожи, осанкой и гибкостью. Тэн всегда вкусно пах.

Будь перед ним спина Тэна, Кун привычно начал бы целовать ее, и вряд ли дело дошло бы до рисования. Возможно, он рассуждал так сейчас, чувствую эти прикосновения и поцелуи, возбужденный до предела, до сбившихся мыслей, но он действительно не знал, до чего мог додуматься на месте Тэна.

А его все ласкали, оставляя сладкие линии. У Куна скулы свело. Он потянулся к миске, чтобы стиснуть себе пару ягод, но наткнулся на чужую руку. Тэн аккуратно схватил его за запястье и склонился, взял пальцы в рот и всосал их, щекоча языком. Он тихо застонал, возвращая руку Куна ему на колено, и продолжил мучить.

Посидев так еще пару минут, Кун понял, что его тупо наебывают.

— Покажи.

Он шел на принцип, но забыл, с кем имел дело и в каких обстоятельствах. Ему стало просто интересно. Спина горела от нежных прикосновений, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Еще не готово, — ответил Тэн, судорожно выдохнул и немного отсел, но потом снова оказался ближе.

— Ты там с натуры рисуешь? — высоко спросил Кун.

Он представил, как Тэн сидит у него за спиной без штанов и действительно рисует, иногда посматривая вниз. Сам себе художник — сам себе модель.

Ему было жарко — от фантазий, да и вообще. Тэн опалял его спину и шею дыханием, продолжал гладить, и в один момент Кун ощутил что-то больше и нежнее пальца. Внутренности скрутило в узел, а жар переместился сперва на лицо, а затем спустился вниз, к паху. Тэн с причмокиванием вылизывал его спину, медленно вел языком, задерживаясь на особо чувствительных точках.

Захотелось лечь и никогда не вставать, перевернуться на спину, открыв голую грудь, притянуть Тэна к себе. Но тот был сильно увлечен, и Кун не позволял себе лишний раз шелохнуться, подрагивал и тихо стонал, кусая губы.

— Расслабься, — шепнул Тэн и сжал пальцы на его боках.

Поцелуи стали выше, обжигали шею. Руки Тэна уже были на его животе и бедрах, а Кун забыл про рисунок и миску с раздавленной вишней. Он был далеко не здесь, всецело отдался ощущениям. Нежные ладони с красными от сока пальцами были везде, ласкали неторопливо, но с нажимом. Они прошлись по плоскому животу Куна, опускаясь ниже, затем вновь двинулись наверх, к груди. Губы Тэна исследовали его ухо, щекотали, едва касаясь, и от этого сносило крышу.

Когда его пальцы сжали твердые соски, Кун протяжно застонал и нетерпеливо заерзал. Целоваться хотелось до одури.

В итоге он все-таки оказался на спине, а Тэн был в штанах. Но даже через них Кун ощущал его возбуждение бедром, не успел и дернуться, как его уже вжимали в кровать и пылко целовали в губы. Тэн удобно устроился между его ног, потерся и прикусил губу, резко потянул на себя за бедра, как делал, когда брал его. Кун делал это мягче, предпочитал наблюдать за красивыми изгибами его тела, трахал нежно, но сгибал практически пополам. А Тэн его не жалел, и Куну грех было жаловаться.

В этот раз они оплели друг друга, крепко сцепившись. Кун обнял Тэна и ногами, и руками, жалел, что у него не было еще одной достаточно гибкой конечности. Он вскинул бедрами, намекая, и Тэн сразу все понял.

Сериал они так и не посмотрели. Кун увидел, что они и не остановили его, просто убавив звук, когда повернул голову в исступлении бормоча имя Тэна, пока тот вколачивал его в матрас.

Тэн был удивительно нежен. Он загонял глубоко, но мягко целовал, крепко держа за бедра, пока Кун задыхался, хватаясь за его напряженные плечи.

Они чудом не скинули миску с кровати и не перепачкали все. Куну досталась парочка безжалостно раздавленных вишенок — он отправил их в рот, поздно вспомнив про них, когда Тэн лежал у него на груди и приводил дыхание в порядок.

Кун коснулся его волос чистой рукой, погладил, на что Тэн замычал и потерся щекой о его грудь, точно кот.

Вновь стало интересно, что же он рисовал. Кун окунул палец в сок и легко нарисовал сердечко у Тэна на плече. Тот тихо застонал и поднял голову, кладя подбородок Цяну на грудь и глядя прямо в глаза. Он улыбался.

— Сердечко, — угадал Тэн. Кун тихо кивнул, погладил его волосы. — А я вишню рисовать.

— Рисовал вишню вишней? — спросил Кун, вскинув брови. — Как оригинально.

Тэн довольно ухмыльнулся и лег обратно, повел ладонями по ребрам, немного щекоча. Он лег на бок, скатившись, но руку не убрал.

— Но было вкусно, — решил Тэн, снова вырисовывая что-то на груди, очертил сосок, несильно надавив. — Думаю, в этом твоя заслуга.

Кун не ответил, не зная, что сказать, молча следил за движениями чужого пальца по коже.


End file.
